hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitman Timeline
The timeline of Hitman is a chronological series of events that take involve Agent 47 and his experiences throughout the media. The series of games by developer Io-Interactive, with the books and comics are taken into account. The two films are exempted from this timeline. Timeline 1929 * Pertti Järnefelt is born in Finland. 1930s - 1940s * The Ivory White is looted during the second World War. * Pertti Järnefelt takes part of the volunteer SS Wiking Brigade. 1959 April 17 * Mark Faba is born in Yorkshire, England. 1964 *Clone #47 is successfully cloned on September 5th, 1964. 1969 * An IRA bombing in London occurs, with Mark Faba being a witness. 1970s 1972 *#47's first pet dies, marking the first time he ever cried.Events of . 1973 * Erich Soder begins his career as an ICA agent. 1976 *At age 12, #47 kills a fellow clone out of revenge, and escapes the asylum, only to be found and taken back for harder training, after a full course breakfast. 1977 * Mark Faba establishes contact with the hacker scene 1978 April * Erich Soders assassinates Doctor Roman Laurent, with a noose he put around his neck while he was sitting in his chair, to kick the chair in order to strangulate him November * Erich Soders assassinates Edith van Orten, the tobacco widow, in a car accident 1979 * Jasper Knight assassinates the U.S. Soviet ambassador, who tried to defect to the West, and then fled to communist Cuba. * Erich Soders assassinates Jasper Knight. 1980s * Etta Davis works at the Graverslyside Hospital as a nurse. * Adalrico Candelaria is involved with the Pinochet regime and the disappearances of opposition members * The Yardbirds reach the height of their career * The "Shamal Casino Affair" occurs * Kong Tuo-Kwang rises to power with his company, ChinaCorp. * Mark Faba gets arrested by the government and joins MI5. 1981 * Erich Soders retires from his assassin role at the ICA. 1983 9th May * Silvio Caruso is born 25th October to 15th December * Anthony L. Troutt, a navy captain, is involved in a friendly fire incident during the United States invasion of Grenada, which is later covered up during the aftermath 1989 * Diana Burnwood's parents are killed with a car bomb by #47 and #6 (Lucas Grey) while visiting the grave of James Burnwood, her brother. * The assassination of Martin Lohrmann and Severin Weiss. * The assassination of Tor Halversom. * #47 assassinates Officers Vasillev, Buklin, Slavsky and Mesyats. * The assassination of Michael Lisk. * The assassination of two unidentified men in Prague, Czechslovakia. * The Berlin Wall is demolished. * #47 and #6 attack the Asylum resulting in #47 surrendering and #6 escaping. * #47's memory is wiped by Dr. Ort-Meyer. 1990s * The Yardbirds disband * The operation to target and acquire the contents of a looted bank went wrong, and a group of civilians were caught in the crossfire, with no casualties to the SIGMA unit. 1992 * Jordan Cross is born * The SIGMA unit, a CICADA elite unit, begin their operations in Bosnia. 1994 * The assassination of an unidentified man in London, England by 47. 1995 * Erich Soders gets his first heart-transplant. 1996 * All the patients at the Asylum, except #47, slowly start to die due to the infectous medications. 1998 * #47 kills #81 and becomes the only surviving clone. *Dr. Ort-Meyer is forced by the first Constant to give up #47 to them. *Training at the Asylum.Events of . *Taheiji Koyama retires from CICADA. August *Etta Davis kills 2 people in the Sansbury County. 1999 * Kalvin Ritter gets killed by an unknown ICA agent in Sydney, Australia. *The assassination of four unidentified men in Hong Kong, China. *The assassination of Franklin Marchand and four ICA Agents. *Diana offers 47 a job at the Agency. November *Etta Davis murders 7 people in the Holmsworth County. 1999 *Free-form training at an Agency hideout.Events of . *Agent 47's final test with The Agency. *#47 was hired and acquired the title of Agent. 2000 *The assassination of a Red Dragon Triad delegate. *The assassination of multiple Blue Lotus Triad members, starting a gang war. *The assassination of the Red Dragon, Blue Lotus Triad delegates and the Hong Kong Chief of Police. *The assassination of Lee Hong, the rescuing of Agent Smith and the retrieving of the Jade Figure. *Agent 47 found the U'wa Tribe and helped them to gain access to Pablo Ochoa. *Agent 47 sacrifices a pig to Tezcatlipoca, gaining access to Ochoa's drug camp. *The assassination of Pablo Ochoa and the destruction of his drug lab. *The assassination of Sergei Bjarkhov and Fabian Fuchs and the destruction of the dirty bomb. *The assassination of Franz and Fritz Fuchs and the securing of the terrorist bomb. *The assassination of Klaas Teller and Rutgert Van Leuvan and the retrieving the incriminating photos. *Agent 47 tracks Ivan Zilvanovitch to Arkadij Jegorov. *The assassination of Arkadij Jegorov and the nuke his disarmed. *The assassination of Dr. Odon Kovacs, and the rescuing of Agent Smith. *The face off between Agent 47 and a dozen of Clone #48. Dr. Otto Ort-Meyer is also killed. *Agent 47 escapes the Asylum.Events of . 2001 January * Etta Davis murders 5 people in the Witbury County 2002 *Father Emilio Vittorio is kidnapped. Agent 47 comes out of retirement.Events of . *The assassination of Giuseppe Guillani, and the failed rescue of Father Vittorio. *The assassination of Rinat S. Rumyantsev. *The assassination of General Makarov and Igor Kubasko. *The assassination of General Mikhail Bardachenko, and the rescuing of Agent Smith. *The assassination of Vladimir Zhupikov and an Unnamed Spetsnaz Agent. *The assassination, of Masahiro Hayamoto Jr., and the tracking of Masahiro Hayamoto Sr. *Agent 47 evades detection and makes his way closer to Masahiro Hayamoto Sr. *Agent 47 evades detection and destroys the generators giving power to Hayamoto's security system. *The assassination of Masahiro Hayamoto Sr and the recovery of the missile guidance system. *The assassination of Brat Charliego Sidjan. *Agent 47 hacks Carniwarez's systems. *The assassination of Charlie Sidjan. *The assassination of Ahmed Zahir and Mohammad Amin, allowing Agent 47 to get closer to his cargo. *The assassination of Abdul Bismillah Malik, allowing 47 to get closer to his cargo. *The assassination of Yussef Hussein, Agent 47 acquired the cargo and sent it off. *The assassination of the Indian Assassins and the rescuing of Agent Smith. *The assassination of Hannelore von Kamprad. *The assassination of Deewana Ji. *The failed assassination of Sergei Zavorotko. *The assassination of Sergei Zavorotko and his bodyguards, the rescuing of Father Vittorio, and 47's leave of Gontranno. May - August * Etta Davis murders 17 people in the Shaelsworth County 2003 *The assassination of Aristotle Thorakis. August * Etta Davis murders 5 people in West Umbrage 2004 * Ken Morgan successfully led the defense of Chelsea Whitmore, a teenage high-society girl accused of killing a homeless man and framing her cheerleading rival. March 17, 2004 *Agent 47 remembers escaping the Asylum.Events of *Agent 47 remembers assassinating Cambell Sturrock/The Meat King, Andrei Puscus, and the failing to rescue the clients daughter. *Agent 47 remembers assassinating Fabian Fuchs and Sergei Bjarkhov and destroying the dirty bomb. (The Bjarkhov Bomb) *Agent 47 remembers assassinating Winston and Alastair Beldingford, and rescuing Giles Northcott. *Agent 47 remembers assassinating Klaas Teller and Rutgert Van Leuven and retrieving the photos. *Agent 47 remembers assassinating Arkadij Jegorov and disarming his nuke. (Combines Gunrunner's Paradise and Plutonium Runs Loose from Hitman: Codename 47) *Agent 47 remembers assassinating Fritz and Frantz Fuchs. (Traditions of the Trade) Agent 47 was healed by a french Agency doctor and is now recovering. *Agent 47 remembers assassinating the Red Dragon delegate (Remake of Kowloon Triads in Gang War) *Agent 47 remembers assassinating Blue Lotus Triad members, causing gang war. (Remake of Ambush at the Wang Fou Restaurant) *Agent 47 remembers assassinating the Hong Kong Chief of Police. (Remake of The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant) *Agent 47 remembers assassinating Lee Hong, rescuing Agent Smith, and retrieving the Jade Figurine. *Agent 47 fully recovers from being shot, and assassinates Albert Fournier. *Agent 47 escapes Paris and meets up with Diana Burnwood on an airplane. January 10, 2004 *The assassination of Joseph Clarence. February 29, 2004 *The assassination of Manuel and Fernando Delgado. March 17, 2004 *The assassination of Alvaro D'Alvade (Philippe Berceuse) and Richard Delahunt. *Agent 47 assassinates Albert Fournier, and escapes Paris. March 31, 2004 *The assassination of Carmine DeSalvo, Lorenzo Lombardo, Rudy Menzana, and the rescuing of Agent Smith. May 15, 2004 *The assassination of Vinnie Sinistra. October 25, 2004 *The assassination of Mark Purayah II, Raymond Kulinsky, and Angelina Mason. December * Etta Davis kills 11 people in North Willoughby December 24, 2004 *The assassination of Lorne de Havilland and Chad Bingham Jr. 2005 * Claus Hugo Strandberg assumes the position as CEO of Morocco’s largest private bank, AMB. * Vito Đurić is involved in a high-speed smuggling craft operation in Caracas. January 12, 2005 *The assassination of Skip Muldoon and the Gator Gang. February 17, 2005 *The assassination of John LeBlanc and Buddy Muldoon. June 9, 2005 *The assassination of Hendrik Schmutz, Tariq Abdul Lateef, and Mohammad Bin Faisal Al-Khalifa. August 15, 2005 *The assassination of Anthony Martinez and Vaana Ketlyn. September 22, 2005 *The assassination of Mark Parchezzi III and Daniel Morris. Late Fall, 2005 *Agent 47's funeral. 2007 * Due to intel from Dalia Margolis, "The Mongoose" gets apprehended by a strike force team led by General Reza Zaydan. * Vito Đurić smuggles diamonds for Crystal Dawn in Harare. 2008 * Sean Rose bombs a supposedly vacated government officer in Auckland, New Zealand in the name of the Pristine Army. Two adults, and seven young children die. * All leaders of the Pristine Army get apprehended 2009 * The Tamil Tigers disband 2011-2012 * Vito Đurić smuggles MiG 29 fighter jets in Serbia. *The assassination of Dana Linder and Charlie Wilkins.Events of . 2012 *The assassination of Richard Strong.Events of . February 8, 2013 *The fake assassination of Diana Burnwood.Events of . *The assassination of "The King of Chinatown" February 9, 2013 *The failed assassination of Blake Dexter. *Agent 47 escaping from the police. February 10, 2013 Midnight *The assassination of Dom Osmond, Agent 47 escaping from the police and the assassination of Wade's people. Dawn *Agent 47 travels to Rosewood Orphanage. *The assassination of Edward Wade February 11, 2013 *Agent 47 obtains his Silverballers back. *The assassination of the Hope Cougars and the kidnapping of Lenny Dexter. *The assassination of Lenny Dexter. *The infiltration of Dexter Industries. *The assassination of Dr. Green, Dr. Valentine, and Dr. Ashford. *The assassination of Sanchez. *The assassination of the Saints. February 12, 2013 Morning *Agent 47's captured by Sheriff Skurky. Evening *The assassination of Clive Skurky. *Agent 47 goes to his tailor to get a new suit for his final showdown with Blake Dexter. *Agent 47 arrives at Blake Dexter's apartment complex. February 13, 2013 Dawn *The assassination of Blake Dexter. *Agent 47 returns Victoria to Diana Burnwood. August, 2013 *The assassination of Jade Nguyen, The Praetorians, and Benjamin Travis. 2014 * The hijacking of the Frances King, a TI-class supertanker. Nineteen pirates, eight Chinese soldiers, and twenty-five innocent sailors die. * Viktor Novikov ends his illegal operations and purchases Sanguine, relocating to Paris, and becoming a ringleader to IAGO. 2015 * Vito Đurić smuggles Kronstadt Industries combat remotes in Tehran. * The Soiree Horrible is founded by Mr. Giggles. 2016 * Vito Đurić smuggles submersible missile launch systems in Pyong-Yang. * Vito Đurić smuggles a space-based laser prototype in Johannesburg. * Jonathan Smythe kills 3 people in a car accident. 2017 * Vito Đurić smuggles an Indian Army autonomous combat vehicle in Pune. * Torvik Research wins the "Scandinavian Tiger Award 2017" * Maya Parvati loses an arm during an attack on a Hamsun Oil freighter. December * Vito Đurić gets indicted by the ICT in "The Hague". 2018 * Vito Đurić smuggles a “Taarnfalken 2” drone in Roskilde. * Jordan Cross accidentally murders Hannah Highmoore in his penthouse loft in Dumbo, New York. * Dictator Jin Po kills dozens of protestors with drone strikes in the event known as "Tungan Valley Incident". 2019 *The Shadow Client meets with Viktor Novikov about the "Secrets of the Global Elite". *The assassination of Viktor Novikov and Dalia Margolis. *The assassination of Silvio Caruso, Francesca De Santis, and the destruction of a deadly virus. *The Shadow Client meets with an unnamed business man, gains a "key", and kills him. *The assassination of General Reza Zaydan and Claus Hugo Strandberg. *Two men in New York City discuss the recent assassinations, and deduce it as an attack on "Providence". *The assassination of Jordan Cross and Ken Morgan. *Diana Burnwood meets up with Agent 47 and informs him that the Agency's now searching for a single "Shadow Client", who has indirectly set each of the contracts in motion by leaking information to the actual clients. *The assassination of Sean Rose, Penelope Graves, Ezra Berg and Maya Parvati, and 47 finds out that Erich Soders betrayed the Agency *The Shadow Client tracks Agent 47 with a sniper rifle in Colorado while talking to a woman named Olivia Hall via headset about various anonymous interactions. *The assassination of Yuki Yamazaki and Erich Soders. *Arthur Edwards meets with Diana Burnwood on a train to inform her that there will be no retaliation for the contract on Soders and Yamazaki, and to discuss being "partners" in hunting the Shadow Client. 2020 * The assassination of Alma Reynard and discovery of the Knox's betrayal of providence by siding with The Shadow Client. * The ICA Board decides that The Militia and Shadow Client are threats to the ICA. * The assassination of Robert Knox and his daughter Sierra Knox. * Meeting of the partners and the constant, leading members of providence and discovery of the shadow clients identity by providence as Lucas Grey, the late Eugene Cobb's ex-head of security. Conversation about Grey's trust in Agent 47 between Olivia Hall and Lucas Grey. * Discovery of how The Militia moves around undetected through using The Delgado Cartel's distribution network. * The assassination of Andrea Martinez, Rico Delgado and Jorge Franco. * Diana visits the graves of her family members in Surrey, England and remembers the death of her parents. Lucas Grey steals a sample of an antidote to Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer's amnesia inducing serum and the murder Ether's CEO, Neleis De Waal by the explosion of Ether's headquarters in Johannesburg, South Africa. * The Militia exposes providence to the world through a hostage tape. * The assassination of Vanya Shah, Dawood Rangan and Wazir Kale (aka The Maelstrom). * Agent 47 and Lucas Grey meet and Grey convinces 47 to become his ally. * Meeting between Diana Burnwood, Lucas Grey, Olivia Hall and Agent 47 about how to go forward with dismantling providence, they decide to go after the first constant, 47 is given the antidote thus giving him his memories back, they find out his name, Janus; the legendary cold war spymaster. * The assassination and framing of Janus and the murder of Nolan Cassidy, the head of Janus' security detail and providence herald. * The plan to kidnap current constant, Arthur Edwards is formed. * Second meeting of the partners and the constant, concluding that Janus was indeed the shadow client and that Arthur Edwards needs to have a kill switch (in this case a poison chip), in the case that treachery is contagious. * The discovery that Arthur Edwards had a poison chip in his neck and that Zoe and Sophia Washington both have the switch to activate the poison chip by a source on the island. * The assassination of Zoe Washington, Sophia Washington and the extraction of the constant. * The Interrogation of Arthur Edwards. * The assassination of Athena Savalas and the retrieval of the Providence Partners' identities. * The assassination of Ljumilla Vetrova, Steven Bradley and Tyson Williams. References __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Hitman Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Category:Hitman: Contracts Category:Hitman: Blood Money Category:Hitman: Absolution Category:Hitman: Enemy Within Category:Hitman: Damnation Category:HITMAN™